


Special Someone

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Special Someone

Y/N: Can I come over? 

JJ: Of course. What’s up?

Y/N: Just feel like I’m going to die alone and I need to vent.

JJ: You are not! But come over anyway. See you in a few.

Friends for nearly five years, JJ knew how Y/N felt about always being the one without a date, but there was nothing wrong with her; that’s what Y/N needed to understand. She assumed because she’d never had a boyfriend that that meant there was something wrong with her; there wasn’t - she just hadn’t found her person yet. Her day would come.

As she washed the dishes, she wondered what might have happened in Y/N’s life that made this fear rise up again. It came in waves, but she hadn’t felt like this in a while, so something must’ve triggered it. 

Knock. Knock.

“Who is it?” JJ called out. If it wasn’t Y/N, she really didn’t want to answer the door.

There was an enormous sigh on the other side of the door. “It’s Y/N, Jayge.”

JJ pulled her hands out of the sink and dried them off with a towel before opening the door for her friend. “Hey, Y/N.” Her friend walked into her arms; she always knew she could come to JJ. Her other friends didn’t seem to want to understand, but before Will, JJ had felt the same way, so she got it. “What happened?”

Y/N pulled back from JJ’s shoulder and ran her hands through her hair, her eyes unfocused and full of sadness as she walked toward the couch without a word and plopped down unceremoniously. “The same thing that always happens, I go to hang out with my friends, and somehow they end up inviting their boyfriends along, so I’m in an enormous group of five or seven people and I’m the odd one out without a boyfriend, so then the time that we were supposed to spend as friends becomes couples’ time and I’m the 3rd, 5th, or 7th wheel depending on the day.” JJ sat beside her as the tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. “Everyone else is so happy and I’m just sitting here alone. I’m forever alone. You know that meme? That’s me!” 

Reaching around, JJ pulled Y/N in by the shoulder and had her rest her head on her shoulder. “If you want to find someone, eventually someone will come along.”

“When!?” Y/N exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I’m just…” Her head flopped into her hands. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but I’ve wanted a relationship for years, and it hasn’t happened, so what’s the deal? I don’t wanna have to wait another five years to find the love of my life.” She was so exasperated. “I just want what you and Will have.”

What she and Will had was amazing, but dammit if it didn’t take a lot of patience and work. “What Will and I have isn’t easy. We do it because we love each other.”

“I know,” Y/N replied. “I want that. I want to work with someone I love more than anything. What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I find someone?” She was winding up, about to go into a tirade wondering what was so wrong with her; JJ had learned to let her ride it out. “Am I not pretty enough? Am I not funny enough? Am I not smart enough? Maybe I’m not dumb enough, because my friends act dumber than a box of rocks around their boyfriends. Maybe I have to be an idiot.”

JJ sat up immediately. “Never. Do not stoop down to that to find a man. The man that will love you, will love you for exactly who you are. He’ll love the way you laugh at corny jokes, he’ll love your beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes, the way you wear your clothes like you have a style all your own, he’ll love your dedication to your job, and your compassion for others. You just have a hard time meeting guys in your line of work. It’s not, never has been, and never will be you. Don’t you dare change how wonderful you are for someone else.”

A small, sleepy smile crossed Y/N’s face as she stared at the window. “I know you’re right. It’s just so frustrating. I look around and I see all my friends with romantic relationships, people they love more than anything, and I still don’t; it just feels like something must be wrong if I don’t have that.”

“There is something wrong,” JJ said, closing her eyes as she reflected on the bullshit. “It’s just not wrong with you. It’s the world that makes us all believe like having a romantic relationship is the be-all end-all of the universe.” If the world would stop placing such an emphasis on romance, Y/N would probably be thinking differently. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Will more than anything, but before I had him, I still had my friends, I have my parents that loved me, I had a job I excelled at and was proud of, I had things I was interested in that gave me joy…all of those things are just as important as a relationship.” JJ combed her fingers through Y/N’s hair; she could feel her starting to relax, her muscles losing their tension and melting into the couch. “You have all that. You have friends that love you, a family you adore, a job you love to do and are good at, you have those things that make you happy. You have so much.”

Y/N leaned up and took a deep breath. “You always know how to make me feel better,” she said. “How do you do that?”

“I’m a good sounding board,” she laughed. “You want some cider? I made some before.”

“Mmmm…yes.”

After easing into unrelated conversation, the silence overtook them both. While JJ knew she’d made Y/N feel a little bit better, she could still see in her eyes that the issue was weighing on her. “It’ll happen. Take small steps. Put yourself on a reliable dating website. Let a friend set you up. In a world of 7 billion people, you’ll come across someone that loves you for the woman you are in no time. Do you believe there’s only one person out there for you?”

Y/N shook her head and took another sip of warm cider, slowly but surely feeling better about everything. “No. I think there are many someones, I just want one,” she chuckled.

“Then take small steps to put yourself out there. However you’re comfortable,” she shrugged. “Eventually someone will walk into your life and that person will make you realize why it never worked with anyone else.”


End file.
